Fifty Shades of Gwen
by Wish I Was A Pirate
Summary: What happens when Gwen and Courtney have a little reunion? Does Gwen manage to control herself around Courtney or will Courtney's beautiful curves be too much the the Goth to handle? Find out right here, right now, on Fifty Shades of Gwen! *One sided Gwourtney*


**I Have a new one shot for you guys! It really was a fun story to write and I think the end product ended up amazingly! I hope you'll enjoy this story too, and without further ado, here you go!**

**Disclaimer: I own just about zilch percent of Total Drama.**

* * *

Our favourite contestant from Total Drama, Gwen, is seen reading her new favourite book "Fifty Shades Or Grey" in her amazingly big house that she bought with the money she won from TDI, you didn't really think she spent it on school, did you? Anyways, she was rapidly flipping through the pages, wanting to see what happened next in her dramatic book.

Gwen was sitting on her blue couch reading the book until she heard a "ding dong" from her door. She put her book down and calmly place her book on her couch, getting up and going to open the door to her visitor.

Opening the door, Gwen couldn't help but gasp at the beauty of the person that arrived at her door. He was standing, back faced to her door, slowly turning around.

"_Who is this gorgeous, oh so desirable person in front of me?" Gwen thought to herself._

The man finally turned around to reveal….

"Hi, I'm Courtney, remember the girl who got her boyfriend stolen by you! I'm here to have a little word with you about that." Courtney said letting herself in. Gwen gazed at her beauty, a bit confused as how she thought she was a man but nonetheless followed her in and shut the door behind the two.

Courtney and Gwen sat down on Gwen's brightly coloured couch, next to each other, and were silent for a while.

"Um, are you going to speak? Hello? Ugh, whatever, I'll just tell you why I came here, it all started because _blah blah blah blah blah." _That is all Gwen heard before she delved into thought.

"_Her eyes were staring deep into mine. I can feel my cheeks getting flushed, oh I hope she doesn't notice."_

"And that's all! Now do you understand why I'm pissed off with you Gwen!?" Courtney yelled.

"_I think she just said something, but I have no idea what that was, she was just too beautiful to listen too, people like her can only be stared at. I guess I should just nod so she doesn't think I wasn't day dreaming."_

Gwen nodded to what Courtney said.

Courtney cheered as she got up. "Yay! I'm glad we're each on the same page again. I guess that means we can be friends again!" Courtney said while grabbing Gwen by her hands and pulling her into a hug,

"Ooh…" Gwen managed to mumble during the hug.

"_She's touching me! I can't believe this is happening right now!" Gwen thought to herself._

Courtney released Gwen from the hug, to Gwen's dismay, and continued to speak.

"Now," Courtney said smiling, holding Gwen's hand in a **friendly **way (But Gwen thought otherwise) and took her to the kitchen, "want to make a cake for the renewal of our friendship?" Courtney offered.

"Ooh, what's this?" Courtney said, her attention drifting to a large metal spoon, she picked it up and showed Gwen.

Gwen looked seductively at Courtney, with 1 finger in her mouth and bottom lip shaking.

"_What was that contraption? She's introducing me to a whole new world. And I was ready." Gwen said this now staring at her toes._

Courtney looked at her weirdly and ended up shrugging it off. "Eh, I guess you don't know either. Probably not going to help us bake a cake anyways." She said putting it back.

Courtney is seen now making the batter for the cake, taking the large spoon and stirring and stirring it, with Gwen watching her every single movement.

"_She was still such a mystery to me…." Gwen said, now seeing Courtney pour the batter into a sheet pan._

"_Why was she pouring the batter into that very sheet pan?"_

"_Why did she give me this apron? She was SO complicated." Gwen obviously didn't realise that she was supposed to be helping Courtney baking._

"Um, Gwen, can you come over here and help me open the oven? My hands are kind of full at the moment." Courtney said trying to get her attention.

"OH SHOOT!' Courtney yelled. "I forgot something in my _white_ van! Come on Gwen, let's go and get it." Courtney said taking Gwen's hand forcibly and running outside to her van with her.

"_YES! She's touching me, again!"_

Gwen and Courtney made it to the driveway where Courtney parked her car, while there Courtney opened the trunk of her car.

"So here's the van," Courtney said while looking into the interior of it. "It could use some work but it's good for the amount of money it cost me. Now can you help me look for my ironing mitts? You don't have any and I don't want to burn myself when I take the cake out of the oven." Courtney said while putting her full upper half into the car, leaving her lower half in full view for Gwen.

"_I can't believe she's showing me the inside of her van, how many other women has she opened up to like this? I was nervous and excited all at once." _Gwen then turned her head down to see Courtney's huge butt.

"_Oh my… it's right there for me, it's just so big to not grab, just one little touch and I doubt she'd care…" _Gwen said biting her lip, she stretched her arm to try and grab Courtney's butt, but sadly for Gwen Courtney found her oven mitts just in time and stretched back up causing Gwen to only hit air. She got back up but she was still biting her lip.

Courtney turned around and looked confused. "What are you biting your lip for? It's bad for you!"

Gwen grew a smile. _"Oh, she cares about me…"_

* * *

Gwen's best friend, Leshawna, ended up calling her because it was a Saturday and she had nothing to do. Gwen told her the whole story and Leshawana didn't like it.

"She's not finished baking yet? I don't trust her, girl." Gwen didn't reply as she just turned off her phone and looked back at Courtney, who was baking. Courtney looked back and waved.

"_I knew Leshawna was just looking out for me, but I knew Courtney cared about me and I felt so safe."_

"Um, Gwen? I kind of burnt the cake." Courtney said while taking out a terribly burnt chocolate fudge cake.

Gwen creepily stared at Courtney as she was trying to save the burnt cake.

Courtney saw her and laughed. "If you take a picture we can both laugh at this memory we shared together."

"_She was so dominating, I had no choice but to obey. He wanted me to document our growing relationship." _Gwen said this as she took out her phone.

Courtney stopped laughing. "Are you actually going to take a picture?"

Gwen took the picture. It was of Courtney raging and throwing the cake into the trash can.

Gwen put the phone up to her chest. _"It was our first photo."_ She then walked off without taking her eyes off Courtney.

* * *

Gwen and Courtney were then outside together, with Courtney putting her stuff back into her van, no help from Gwen who just wouldn't stop staring at Courtney.

"_I didn't want her to go! I felt a pain in my stomach. I never felt like this for anybody before. The thought of never seeing her again was agonizing. "_

Courtney smiled. "Well, it was nice seeing you again Gwen! I can't wait to invite you over to my place sometime, but for now I guess I have to go," She said while pulling Gwen into a hug. "Bye!" She then went into her van and drove away.

"_Did she say invite me to her place? What does that mean ?"_

* * *

**Yes Gwen, what DOES that mean? Will I write a sequel to this story? Who knows, but that's all for this one-shot!  
**

**Hope you enjoyed this as much as I did guys! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
